


Please?

by Tawny



Category: Death Note
Genre: And Roger's not really all that grumpy wow, Mello's in Juvy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawny/pseuds/Tawny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello doesn't know what he did, but somehow he ended up in a juvenile detention center. And he don't like it too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please?

Roger Ruvie sat down to read the morning newspaper, when Linda, the poor girl, walked up to him with children following her.

"Roger," she said, stress evident in her voice, "letter. From the juvenile hall you sent Mello," she said, putting an envelope on the table and leaning on the table, her hair a mess from entertaining toddlers all day. "Thank you," she continued, taking Roger's coffee and walking away. Frazzled, Roger opened the letter and shook it out, simply too lazy to unfold it with both hands.

Dear Roger, he read.

 _I deeply and sincerely apologize for whatever I did to get into this_  [The word Hell could clearly be seen here, but Mello had apparently gone to a lot of effort to try erasing it] _place._

_Was it the key that I murdered your car with? If you didn't know that was me, sorry. Was it the cat that I put under your bed knowing you were allergic? Again, if you didn't know that was me, s o r r y._

_Anyway, I'm writing you to see if you can come pick me up?_  

 _First off, these jumpsuits are ugly as_  [The word here was 'fuck'] _fire engines. And I have to_ [Piss]  _pee, and I don't....... Roger, I'm wearing a jumpsuit with a zipper down the back, fucking please. Please. Please. I don't feel like being violated by Emocidal over there who's been staring me down for the last hour and a half, and the toilet's in the middle of the wall of my cell. Did you even know juvy has cells? Yeah, THANKS. I have three roomates!! And the food here sucks ass! I don't even **care** about cursing now, please please PLEASE come pick me up! Or, at least, have Mattyboy hack the system for me? I'm saying please, and this is a rarity for me!  **Please!** I'll say it again, PLEASE!_ _  
_

_Though I haven't even sent this letter, and you haven't yet responded, I know the answer. I just won't go to the bathroom. Even though I'm in here for three months. I just won't eat or drink anything, so if I die, the blame's on you old man._

_Sincerely,_

_Mello._

 

Rolling his eyes, Roger folded the paper up. He rose, and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, pulling a coat on.

"Quillish?" he asked when somebody answered. "Yes, could you come watch the kids? I have an idiot to rescue from an emotionally challenged predator."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited repost from Fanfiction.Net  
> This work was originally written December of 2011.


End file.
